Bloom
Bloom is the show's main protagonist and the informal leader of the Winx Club, as well as the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She was the first character to be introduced. In Season 2, when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her, she officially came to be known as Dark Bloom. Info Personality & Traits Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. 'Dark Bloom' While in this form, she is a heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, and uncaring she clucks kicks her leg and uses her mouth for a beak) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon's Flame - the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix. Thanks to her friends and Edward Elric saying he loves Bloom more than anything - Bloom heals Edward Elric, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his Fortress. Story in the Winx Club Bloom is the second daughter of Oritel and Marion and little sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her big sister, Daphne, passed away to upon her birth. When she was still a baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko, and met her enemy, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated Andy and befriended Selina. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Stella had studied at, but had been expelled from. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents Mike and Vanessa. The Fate of Bloom In the premiere, which summarizes the first ten or so episodes, Bloom is on summer vacation away from school. One day, she goes to the park and finds Stella battling an ogre named Knut and his ghouls. She seems to be losing. But Bloom walks out and shouts "Let her go!" Knut sends ghouls after Bloom but she shouts "Get back!" and is somehow able to create a magical energy shield that wards off the ghouls. Later on in the battle, Knut somehow walks away and defeated by Bloom by her mystical powers. She let her Fire Dragon inside her come out. After the battle, Stella faints and Bloom with her pet Kiko (a rabbit), manages to bring Stella to their house. At their house, Knut with his ghouls and a troll, fought again with Bloom and Stella in their house. They somehow win because of the help of the Specialists and thats the day when Bloom first meets Tyler. Bloom had joined Stella in Alfea and meet 3 girls namely, Flora, Tecna and Musa. Later on they form the winx. Together the other girls saved Bloom from the Trix when Bloom follows Knut and spies on the trix. Later on the Winx find new adventures in Magix. Griselda gives the Winx a special assignment to clean the school without their powers while the rest of the school goes to an outing. When Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Lastly when she went into the chamber, the Trix came and tried to know if Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame but was not mentioned. The Trix attack Kiko, Bloom's pet, to the lava. She transforms into a fairy and makes the Trix go away. Revenge of the Trix This is the second of a series of one hour specials released by Nickelodeon summarizing the first two seasons of Winx Club. The second special summarizes the plots of episodes 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18. Bloom dreams about a mysterious figure named Daphne. Bloom recognizes her from a display board in Magix City. Stella suggests to look her up in the library. Bloom does so, and learns that Daphne is not a fairy, but a nymph, the Nymph of Magix. The girls leave Alfea and return home for Spring Break. Bloom returns home to Earth and bonds with her parents. While at Earth, Bloom dreams about her father rescuing a baby - unharmed in a fire. The next morning, Mike tells Bloom that baby she saw, was her. Bloom then realizes this means that she is not Mike and Vanessa's daughter. Back at Alfea, Ms. Faragonda decides to show Bloom a vivid place, the lake where Daphne resides in. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloud Tower, Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloud Tower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom how she never came back the night before. Bloom wakes up in the forest. While, in the forest Bloom meets Mirta, one of the witches from Cloud Tower. Mirta tells Bloom that the Trix tricked her into believing that she was a witch, which means that she is still a fairy. The other Winx girls transform into fairies to search for Bloom. When the Trix find Bloom and Mirta they begin to attack, the Winx girls arrive and free Bloom and Mirta in Icy's frozen ice prison. Bloom transforms into a fairy, but she is knocked down. Mirta gets angry and creates a huge monster that breaks Stormy's trap. This causes Icy to get mad at Mirta and Icy transforms her into a pumpkin. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Red Fountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it is another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro. Bloom soon finds out it was not a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancée. Bloom feels like she has made a complete fool of herself and leaves Alfea and returns home to Earth. Stormy finds Bloom and follows her and sees her leave. They seize this opportunity to attack her in Gardenia. While at home, Bloom finds the Trix threatening the lives of Mike and Vanessa, Bloom saves them. The Trix tell Bloom why they are after her saying that Daphne is her sister, and she brought her to Earth to protect her. The Trix summon the vacuums and steal Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame But tyler shows up to save her . The Battle For Magix After the Trix take her powers, Bloom goes back to Alfea and sits out of battle. She, along with Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut head to Cloud Tower with Riven (who was now useless to Darcy ) and confront the Trix. She and Tylwe then escape from Cloud Tower. After She and Tyler went in separate directions, Bloom was able to regain her powers, save Sky and join her friends in the final battle. She faced Icy one-on-one while the rest of the Winx faced Darcy and Stormy. Bloom managed to beat her rival and she and Tyler have their first kiss. She then joins the celebration with her friends. The Shadow Phoenix When Bloom, Stella, and Aisha went and found the Pixies, they were hit by the Trix in their Gloomix but a paladin helped them by making the Trix go away. After that, 2 pixies name Lockette and Amore bonded with Bloom and Stella. Next when the paladin, Avalon, came to Alfea school to be as a teacher, he gave her some tips about her birth parents. Next when Tyler saw Bloom and Avalon together, Bloom was mad at him because of his jealousy. Then when Avalon kidnapped Bloom, it was actually the Shadow Phoenix and also he turned her into Dark Bloom. Lastly, he used her to read the Spell of Relix. Sky came up to her, telling her that he loves her and she must break through the Shadow Phoenix's spell. After that, her heart was able to break the spell, and together, she and the Winx converge to destroyed the The Shadow Phoenix. Soon at the end of the show, Tyler and Bloom kissed. Season 3 Bloom goes with the rest of the Winx to Andros to help Aisha, but meets Valtor, who is revealed to be an evil wizard that aided the Ancestral Witches in the destruction of the planet Domino and was later imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom is invited to Eraklyon by Sky for the celebration of the Kingdom of Eraklyon's Thousand Year Anniversary, where he tells her that he will make an announcement. In "A Disloyal Adversary", Sky reveals that his announcement will be an official proclamation of his love for Bloom and plans to marry her, but they get separated from each other due to the preparations for the upcoming party. At the party, just before Sky makes his big announcement, Diaspro asks him to have a toast with her and cunningly corrupts his mind by giving him a drink with a love potion in it; a love potion given to her by Valtor. Sky then proclaims his love for his one and only: Princess Diaspro. Bloom gets shocked and starts crying, but when the Winx try to ask Sky for an explanation, Diaspro tells him that the Winx are witches that serve Valtor. Sky orders his guards to attack them and also tries to attack the Winx himself, but thanks to Aisha's new Enchantix powers, she manages to create a wall which saves them all. Later, the Winx sneak into the Eraklyon Royal Palace, where Stella turns Sky back to normal using her Fairy Dust to break the dark spell he was under. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor in order avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers, leading to Miss Faragonda sending Bloom to Pyros, where she would meet the sorceress Maia. Maia taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros and, during this attack, Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon which caused her to gain her Enchantix, allowing her to defeat the Trix. Bloom and Sky reconcile after she returns from Pyros and they move on to save Tecna. She also learned that the Ancestral Witches created Valtor from a small fragment of the Dragon Fire. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancestral Witches in Cloud Tower. With the truth revealed, two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Valtor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, destroying him forever. Season 4 Bloom joins her friends as they make a journey to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, Love & Pet, which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when they first learned they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy because Tyler was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroy Valtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of the Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Morgana's goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powers weren't enough against Morgana's fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. But she didn't know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabu's death, Aisha, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love. She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good. As magic was brought back to Earth, the Winx Club became quite popular among normal people and thanks to Musa who had able to form their own band. Season 5 In "The Spill", Bloom was seen in Gardenia to help the others to stop the oil spill, but unfortunately they did not manage to clean it all. This leaded Bloom to make a decision about inspiring people to clean up Gardenia's beach through music. As they were cleaning up the beach, they were attacked by Tritannus' mutants and the Trix, which Bloom and the others overpowered easily with their Believix powers. However, they were easily defeated by Tritannus, himself. Bloom and the others realized that Believix is not strong enough underwater and they should ask Faragonda about a new power, which leaded them on a quest for Sirenix. According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne, herself. Daphne, at first, did not want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she cannot protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix Book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archive and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. In "The Lilo", Headmistress Faragonda sent Bloom and others to Gardenia in order to find the powerful flower called Lilo. The Winx had to plant it in the ground before someone would use its powers for evil. The Trix were aware of the Winx's plan and planned to take the Lilo's powers to defeat Winx. However, with their Believixpowers, Bloom had be able to defeat the Trix once again. In "The Power of Harmonix", when Bloom is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies. In "The Shimmering Shells", Bloom, Aisha, and Stella continues their quest in the search for the Shimmering Shells at Andros. They met a Selkie named, Lemmy who then bonds with Aisha, with Bloom realizing it was a bond between fairy and selkie. Aisha asked Lemmy if she could take her to find the Shimmering Shells. After they enter, the clams (Shimmering Shells) opened their mouths and releases the pollution. Afterwards, they see themselves in an illusion. Bloom sees Diaspro, who laughs at Bloom because Sky would not forget her if he would cared about her. Thanks to Aisha, she is able to awaken to reality. Afterwards, Bloom suggest that if they could let the clams shimmer by using their Harmonix Powers. After the pollution is away, Shimmering Shells grants them another riddle for their quest of Sirenix. Afterwards, we see Bloom and Tyler talking. Sky says that he realized something while talking to Diaspro. Then Bloom says, "''You remember her?" "You care about her?"''and Sky says no and then says that she (Diaspro) is boring and laughs. Moreover, Bloom receives a message from her mother, Vanessa. Vanessa tells them that there is something wrong with the ocean. Bloom, Tecna, and Musa goes to Gardenia. While Aisha, Stella, and Flora goes to the Ocean of Solaria. The Trix, helped by Tritannus' monsters are releasing more toxic pollution to the ocean, so that Tritannus would grow stronger. The Trix are surprised of Bloom's new Harmonix powers and are soon defeated. Bloom, like others receives Gem of Self-Confidence, one of three gems they have to earn before gaining Sirenix. When there is only ten days left before the lunar cycle is over (and the Winx would lose their powers if not gaining Sirenix in that time). The Sirenix Book appears, giving another riddle for them. While Musa, Stella, and Aisha travels to Melody, Bloom stays in Alfea to guide them with Tecna and Flora. In "The Gem of Empathy", Bloom hears Daphne cry for help in a dream. She then travels with Aisha and Tecna to the underwater castle of Zenith where she realizes that in order for them to get the Gem of Empathy, they will have to work together to stop the guards. Bloom stays at Alfea with Aisha and Tecna during the Annual Wind Rider competition. She fights off the hover bikes that have been transformed into lions by the Trix. She later goes to Domino for a ceremony that celebrates Sky's bravery for saving Domino. Bloom along with Stella, Flora, and Aisha go underwater to the Yellow Reef to obtain the Gem of Courage. She bonds with Serena and then grabs the Gem of Courage out of the monster's mouth. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the rest of the series, Daphne warned Bloom about many of Tritannus' plans to attack the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean. While Tritannus managed to get two of three seals, he needed to activate the Emperor's throne, the Winx destroyed the third one, leaving Tritannus empty handed. Also Bloom is concerned about royalties of the Magical Dimension from an alliance not forming against Tritannus. Also Diaspro, who opposes the alliance just because Bloom proposes it, comes between her and Sky by interrupting them in Domino and prevents their communication at Eraklyon. Sky later apologizes to Bloom and the alliance is formed. Diaspro loses her status and swore revenge on Bloom. Bloom soon learned about Politea, Daphne's friend who betrayed her and was turned into a monster by the Sirenix Curse and tries to go rescue her before Icy gets her powers. Even though Bloom prevents Icy's attempts, Darcy and Stormy, who have left Tritannus, and takes Politea's Sirenix powers instead. When Tritannus attacked the Pillar of Light again, Bloom told Serena to go free Daphne and Aisha, and that she and Nereus would take care of Tritannus. Bloom used her spell to destroy Tritannus' trident and watched with the rest of the Winx Club as Tritannus was banished to the depths of Oblivion for his sinister actions. Having pleased fate, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix appeared and asked what her wish was. Bloom wished that the Sirenix Curse would be broken forever, which restores Daphne's body. The Winx then have a concert. Bloom, Daphne and her adoptive and biological parents share a big hug, their family now reunited. Season 6 Bloom is reunited with her sister, Daphne and her family in Domino. She, along with the other Winx girls, help Daphne get ready for Domino's upcoming party. At the party, the Trix suddenly crash the party and bring the Beast of the Depths to attack Daphne. Bloom and the Winx transform and attempt to defeat it, but fail. The Winx then go seek the "Inspiration of Sirenix" to restore Daphne's confidence in her power. They then travel to Lake Roccaluce and try to find the "source," until they realize that they were the Inspiration of Sirenix. They then encounter the Trix again, and defeat them. Back in Domino, while the Winx try to inspire Daphne, Bloom was captured by the beast. Finally, Daphne manages to transform to her Sirenix and drives the Beast away. The party ends with the Winx celebrating by flying in the sky, showing their powers. In the second episode, Bloom is seen arriving at Alfea along with Daphne and Kiko. She then reunites with the Winx at their dorm, where they are making their room comfortable. The Winx, confused of all the random students walking out of Stella's room, go to check on her where it is shown that she has opened a boutique. Stella then grants the Winx brand new clothes, too. At Faragonda's speech, the pixies arrive, announcing that it was Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. As they celebrate, the pixies get a call that Pixie Village was under attack by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx come along with the pixies, too. They fight the trolls, but at the end, the Gloomy Wood Troll disappear and take most of the pixies from Pixie Village with them. Bloom attempts to track them, but did not succeed, as that now the Pixies no longer existed in the Magic Dimension. In "The Flying School", the Winx had just woken up, and they got a call from Timmyto go to Linphea. The Winx arrived at Linphea College and watched the Specialists dueling with the Paladins. A few moments later, the Treants attacks. The Winx goes to Cloud Tower to find the source of the evil magic and fought the Trix and the witches. When they find the source, which is the Legendarium, and they attacked it. However, due to that action, they lost their powers, except for Bloom. Later, Bloom gives each of the Winx a part of her Dragon's Flame to give them a little bit of strength. Later, In "Bloomix Power" & "The Golden Auditorium", the Winx (except Bloom) earn their Bloomix powers as Flora who saved Miele in the grip of the Treant, Meanwhile Stella and Aisha earn their Bloomix powers in the same time after their bravery and quick thinking of defeating the Flying Basilisk. Moreover, Bloom is struggling with Trix at Cloud Tower knowing that her Sirenix powers are hinted to be slowly weakening. Later, during in the Pandemonium Cave, Musa & Tecna acquired their Bloomix powers after their quick thinking of defeating the Pandemonium Sprite. In the "Vortex of Flames", Bloom and her friends were invited to Domino for Daphne coronation ceremony. However, Bloom begins to collapse due to lack of power and needs recharging, so Edward Elric and Thoren come to their aid. To make matters worse, Diaspro(sent as an undercover member of the Trix) intends to annihilate and tells them that the Vortex of Flames is the only thing that can help Bloom to restore powers. Later, Bloom defeats the five head dragons by using her inner dragon thus winning her Bloomix. In "The Lost Library", the Winx go to Alexandria, Egypt to find Eldora's Diary in order the Legendarium. Then, Selina is revealed to be a old friend of Bloom. Bloom was happy to reunite with his old friend, completely unaware of her status as a Witch and the current antagonist. Later, the Winx travel to China to find Lu Wei in order to know the whereabouts of Eldora. However, Lu Wei gave the Winx a rare plant which belongs Eldora and Mickey Mouse. In "The Secret Greenhouse", Selina join the Winx in their quest to stop the Trix. At the Greenhouse, Flora was poisoned, and Bloom and Selina go off to get an antidote while the rest of the Winx deal with a Venus Flytrap monster. Bloom then receives a potion from Selina to give to Flora, but was quickly stopped by Helia, much to her confusion. Tyler and the other Power Rangers to warn Bloom that Selina is the latest threat, as warned by a now recovered Griffin. Bloom became horrified realizing how close she came to unknowingly kill Flora. After the incident, Bloom became traumatized over what she almost did and felt responsible for endangering her friends because she trusted Selina, resulting in her deciding to leave Alfea. In Gardenia, Bloom is depressed about why Selina despite being her friend was against her and recalled a picture of her and her friend when they were children playing in the Forest of Flowers, given the answer that Eldora is here. On the streets of Gardenia, Bloom saves the Pixies who came with her because the Winx girls felt overwhelmed and saddened by her departure. They say that vampires are behind them and the Gothic festival also charmed some party guests. Without the present of Winx, Bloom and the Pixies are cornered by vampires. Bloom then tries to save her home for a few vampires, by luring the vampires to the Gardenia Park. When it seemed that they almost get defeated the Winx managed to get in time to save Bloom & the Pixies and say they found about the flower being Lenugia, but Bloom managed to also find the location of the plant being at the Forest of Flowers and Stella also recalls that the park was the where she met Bloom. Later, Bloom and her friends (except Stella) was kidnapped by vampires to steal their power but Stella has defeated the vampires and the end Bloom and her friends enter a Gothic fashion, then Stella gives her trophy to Bloom saying the Winx reunited. In "The Fairy Godmother", the Winx had a pizza party at Bloom's house once they made all the pizzas for everyone and they had a big cheer for Bloom. Meanwhile at Cloud Tower, Selina was talking with Acheron, but then Stormy asked her to come to Miss Griffin office and they watched the Winx having a pizza party. Bloom shows one of her childhood drawings to the Winx and her parents.They were walking to Eldora's cottage further on they saw a lot of Lenugias, they arrived at the cottage and the Fairy Godmother and the Wins had tea party while talking about the history of her, Selina and the Legendarium. Meanwhile, the Trix were planing to attack. Once the Trix came they started, to battle, just then Selina summoned some Ectoplasm Specters to help the Trix fight but, then Eldora used her power on the flowers to destroy the Ectoplasm Specters and the Trix left Earth. Bloom invited Eldora to come to her house because, the Trix know about Eldora's cottage. In "Mythix", the Winx needed a way to get to the Legendarium World and lock the book for good then Eldorahelps them to gain the power of Mythix but they need to go to Tir Nan Og College to get the Ancestral Wands. They reunited with Nebula and she showed them the wands just then the Trix and some other Witches started to attack the college the Winx started to attack the Trix and the Witches Bloom went inside to help the Fairies to attack the Witches just then Selina started to steal a piece of Blooms's Dragon Flame but then Bloom stopped her she went back to help the others. Icy used an Ice spell and it chased Bloom near the wands Bloom destroyed the powerful necklace that was making the Trix powerful they left Tir Nan Og College the Winx and Eldora went back to the wands and they were holding and they transformed they entered the Legendarium World, the Doorway told them the only way to lock the the Legendarium. They went back to Alfea to see were they should search for the Fantasy Emerald, winch is the first step in locking the Legendarium and then they had a mother's day party Tyler and Bloom Kiss sexfully as Bloom Moans. Appearance Civillion Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 civilian is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3 civilian is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a pink coat with a plaid pattern gray skirt and a pink bow on her shirts collar. Her bangs are layered and her hair is braided in a single braid Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Also, by letting go of her impulsiveness. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. Believix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Sirenix Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hair bow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish. Bloomix Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders. Mythix In Mythix, Bloom's hairstyle is similar to her Enchantix but has left-parted curly bangs. She wears a blue dress that is ruffled with dark blue strings around the dress. Her arm wear is a blue arm glove with spikes, and has small blue boots with pink and spikes. Magic & Abilities Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Dark Bloom Dark Bloom has the same powers that Bloom had by that moment, although mixed with dark magic. She displayed the basic first-level skill of levitation when turning Timmy upside down in midair. Her magical aura transformed form fiery orange to dark purple. Bloom also seemed to have better reflexes than her normal self, as she dodges all her friends' attacks with ease. In fact, none of the other Winx girls abilities worked on her. Even her bonded Pixie's kiss was unable to break Darkar's spell for long. Story of Joining Sora's Team When she was working with Tyler on her new outfits in Yale, she and her friends soon met Kairi, Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, Ventus and King Mickey after they fell "out of the sky", and when Donald attacked because, because Lord Darkar tricked them to, they had a long showdown, but when Goofy was being nice to Kiko, The Winx thought that maybe the they were nice, and when Aisha stopped the fight, everyone talked about who was the real enemy and the Winx teamed up with Sora and the team to fight against their enemies since the villains were all teamed up. Digimon Partner(s) Flamedramon.PNG|FlameDramon Category:Winx Club characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Flying characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Elemental characters Category:Teleporters Category:Reformed characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Princesses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Anime characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Strong characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Siblings Category:Fashion characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Fantasy characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Protagonists Category:Legendary characters Category:Athletes Category:Wise characters Category:Healers Category:Main Members Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:S-Class characters Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Former Hero Saints Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Riku Pirates Category:Mermaids Category:Transformed characters Category:Italian characters Category:Zeno's Friends